With the advent of faster computers has come the increasing use of such computers to display three-dimensional images on display devices attached thereto. Computer applications that display three-dimensional images include modeling simulations, graphs and charts of financial data, and games. However, a drawback to the computerized display of three-dimensional images is that the display devices typically attached to computers are inherently two-dimensional-oriented devices. Therefore, the three-dimensional images do not appear in three dimensions when displayed on the display device.
To overcome this inherent deficiency, several solutions within the prior art have been proposed. One solution is the use of a special monitor worn like glasses on the head of a computer user. The monitor actually includes two separate display devices, one for each eye. Each eye therefore sees a different image, such that together the images form a complete stereo view of a three-dimensional image. This solution is expensive, however. Furthermore, if more than one user needs to view the three-dimensional image at the same time, each user needs to have his or her own pair of monitor glasses.
Another solution is the use of special glasses in conjunction with the display device already attached to the computer. This special pair of glasses includes electronically operated shutter lenses. When left-eye information is shown on the screen, the computer signals the glasses to close the right-eye shutter, and vice-versa. This active approach to viewing three-dimensional computer images is also expensive, and also has the disadvantage of making everything else in the room in which the user is viewing the image to appear in strobe effect.
Both of the prior art solutions described involve the use of active and expensive circuitry worn on the head of the computer user. In the former solution, the user actually wears a computer monitor. In the latter solution, the user wears a pair of glasses that actively opens and closes the left and right shutters. There is a need, therefore, for a passive, inexpensive manner in which to view three-dimensional computer images that does not involve expensive and complex circuitry worn by a user.